


The Formula of Fear

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: AU Tom survives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having nightmares of someone you love dying, can turn your life upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Formula of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is kind of rushed, I will fix it as I continue to work on the story, I'm still not quite sure how to do what and etc. so bear with me :

The darkness of the night embraced him and cold drop of a rain carried his eyes towards the shrouded sky.

No. Not this again.He silently begged, but drops against concrete were his only response. 

He shut his eyes and let his head fall, before opening up to the abyss in front of him once again. As the darkness cleared, he could see the scene in front of him. His partner standing in front of this man who's pointing gun at his chest. The look on his partner's face. He doesn't want to see this anymore! Was it shock ? Was it fear ? Semir had seen this moment so many times, but his gaze never rested on his partner long enough. No, his eyes always fell on the gun. He remembered each drop that hit it by this point. How many seconds it took for the shot to fire. His ears bled as he falls in sync with his partner and thunder drowns his cries of sorrow. He sits there on the wet pavement, both hands covering his face as he tries to scream himself back to wakefulness, refusing to look at his partner's blank eyes looking at him.

"Stop this!" he screams "Why do you keep showing me this?!" he questions "Leave me alone, please!" he begs. He feels a warm wetness reaching his knees and his hands slam against the ground as he pulls himself away from it, he knows it all too well and doesn't want to be anywhere near it. It's crimson colour leaving dark stains on his jeans and he cries. He cries and wails and screams until his voice is raw, until he's shaking with weakness and cold, he cries until his eyes are dry and the rain cries for him. He tries to turn away from the scene, but it just turns with him, he can't escape. He's trapped, he has to watch Tom die over and over and there is nothing he can do, this invisible shield restraining him from reaching his partner just until his dying body lies on the ground and he's left with nothing but his dearest friend's last breaths.

Then, when his voice falls quiet and his body numb, he finally hears those faithfull words.

"Who will take care of you, now ?"

\--------------------------------------------

Semir nearly jumps out of the bed as he wakes up. He takes in shaky breaths and feels himself shivering like a mad man. He covers his face with his hands and takes a deep breath. "Why?" he whispers into the darkness. But there is no one to answer him and his heart fills with little tingle of fear. He looks in the direction of his phone. Tom is asleep, he's fine. He's not dying in the puddle of blood in the middle of nowhere, he's alright. Semir silently reassures himself, but his body and his mind are not cooperating and so he turns on the light and sits there, staring into nothingness as the shakes recede, the pain in his chest calms down. It isn't until morning when he's going to work, that he's calm enough to finally move.

While he's getting ready for work, all sorts of thoughts are racing through his mind, one of the repetitive ones is to consult Tom about his disturbing dream, but knowing his partner, he'll probably won't take it seriously. Semir himself has hard time accepting this as a real issue, still.

He's not really tired when he finally heads out and towards his car, nor when he's pulling up at the station,or as he sits down in his chair, but he feels his heart speed up when he sees the familiar figure appear in the hall and heading towards their office. He twists the pen between his fingers nervously, feeling the slight shaking coming on and quickly grasps the pen to stop it.

Then the glass door finally opens and Tom is walking in and Semir looks up.

"Morning" smiles Tom and gives him a quick pat on the back. The momentary contact gives Semir shudders, he wants to hug his partner and never let go, but that is unfortunately not a possibility. So, he simply responds "Morning" back and goes back to his desk work.

Eventualy the job of trying to keep up normal conversation with his partner AND doing his paperwork at the same time, drags out first yawn out of him and Tom's eyebrow perks up.

"Someone was awake when he should be sleeping, hm ?" he puts his feet on the table. Semir rubs his eyes and glares at him.

"Not all of us get to have a beauty sleep like mister Kranich over here" he drawls. Tom grins.

"Well, that doesn't sound like a pleasant disturbance of your sleep."

'You have no idea' thinks Semir as the memory of the dream flashes in the back of his mind.

"Are you alright ?" Tom's voice makes him snap out of his thoughts and he glances at his partner only to meet his worried gaze.

No.

"I'm just tired. I hope we won't be chasing any criminals today, because I don't have the energy for jumping over roofs." he replies and Tom laughs. 

"Yeah, right. If only they took our requests. Come on, I'll drive today. Don't want you passing out behind the wheel, now do we ?" says Tom and gets up, walking out of the office.

"You never seemed to have a problem with me driving tired, when you were tired as well" Semir calls after him, but Tom only waves him off.  
By the evening, Semir is dead on his feet. He refuses couple of offers to go out, including Tom's, as tempting as it is, he can't risk falling asleep at Tom's place and have him witness what has become his nightly routine at this point. That cursed nightmare wouldn't stop.  
When he opens the door to his apartment and shuts it behind himself, the loneliness finally hits him. Another night of fear and terror. He just knows he's going to have that dream again, he had it daily for the past week, waking up earlier each time. Sleeping at this point, became a torture. Never in his life had he laid in his bed, afraid to close his eyes and let his body rest. Not this badly. So at 3AM he sits there, staring at ceiling in his bedroom. The fear pushing tiredness away.  
It's his day off tomorrow anyways, he thinks. It's not going to affect his job. It might just as well stop if he skips a night. By the morning, exhaustion crawls down his eyelids, full day of action the previous day and combination of no sleep the following night do not compliment each other.  
He wishes he could turn his phone off, so he can get some proper rest, but he knows his partner might get paranoid that something happened and show up at his door and completely ruin any chance of sleep. So he leaves it on. And regrets it shortly afterwards when it rings and he's called to the station. Great. Just great. It'll be achievement of his life if he doesn't faint the moment he walks through the door.  
He washes his face in the pitiful attempt to wake himself up and walks out of the apartment. After the painstaking drive to the station, in which he feels like his head is going to explode, he finally pulls up in his parking spot, noticing Tom's Mercedes already there. He internally sighs, Tom is definitely going to ask him questions.  
He walks in and heads to the chief's office.  
"Don't look overly excited, I'm sure that whoever is waiting for you will manage for a while" he hears behind him. Right, Andrea had her shift today. He just rolls his eyes and walks into the office. Tom is already standing by the door with his arms crossed and the moment Semir enters, his gaze falls on his partner.


End file.
